


happy thoughts.

by xylarias



Series: poems [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Not Happy, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: A poem inspired by Sayori I wrote in October last year.
Series: poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	happy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello!! 
> 
> I do poetry sometimes but I must warn you that I'm not good at it,,, most of these are very short and only vaguely inspired by a fandom but I hope you enjoy nevertheless :)

happy thoughts,  
happy thoughts,  
happy thoughts,  
those are all the thoughts i need  
no sadness, depression, no pain  
just happy thoughts  
on which i feed  
even when i feel the rain  
happy thoughts,  
because it'll all be for nothing  
it'll all be in vain  
if i don't think  
happy thoughts,  
happy thoughts,  
happy thoughts.


End file.
